Typically newly planted trees initially require some level of assisted support to prevent tilting or toppling. Strong winds and excessive moisture can cause a poorly supported tree to lean excessively or fall to the ground. Adequate support enhances the survival of the tree during the critical growth period. The support is usually maintained until the roots have sufficiently established themselves in the ground.
Conventional methods for supporting trees typically include driving two or more stakes into the ground adjacent to the trunk of the tree and tethering the trunk to the stakes with guy wires to provide the support. However, there are several disadvantages associated with using stakes and guy wire systems. The stakes and guy wires are typically exposed above grade level of the ground, and can pose hazards to passing traffic, such as pedestrians, children, and to ground maintenance equipment, such as lawnmowers and the like. Typical above ground staking increases the likelihood of weedeater or herbicide use at the base of the tree, which can be harmful to young, tender trees. The presence of these components is also visually displeasing and often undesirably detracts from the appearance of the tree or shrub and the surrounding area. Perhaps most importantly, such guy wires can cause damage to the trees themselves by digging into the trunk of the tree and creating weak spots that prevent the tree from growing properly. Oftentimes the tree will begin to grow normally above the anchor point, but have an underdeveloped lower trunk, resulting in a weakened tree that is prone to falling.
There is a need for an apparatus and method that safely provides a tree with support at the time of planting, as well as addressing the other needs noted above. Thus, a belowground tree anchoring apparatus and method solving the aforementioned problems is desired.